


Simulational Drift

by Morteamore



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Cybernetics, Eggs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Naive character, Original Character(s), Oviposition, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteamore/pseuds/Morteamore
Summary: Nuovo Garlope is a reptilian alien species known as an Oredliore, a genius of his kind. He also happens to be the CEO of Pyrus Nuovotech situated on the space station The Arius. His subordinate, a rare, deer-like alien known as a Furlorn, has also come to be his lover over time. When the Furlorn, Rhys, is summoned to Nuovo's private docking bay, he shows up only to find that the Oredliore has a rather large surprise in store for him, and has also planned a trip where they can be alone and intimate.
Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508447
Kudos: 12





	Simulational Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompts: Oviposition, Zero-G Sex

It was not unusual for Rhys to receive electronic invitations from Nuovo Garlope. After all, the CEO of Pyrus Nuovotech was a busy Oredliore, and he often didn’t have the time to pay a visit to his Furlorn lover in the flesh. Sometimes their only chance of having a normal conversation was for Nuovo to extend an impromptu invitation. Otherwise Rhys, introverted and absorbed in his own interests as he was, would not so much as even make an attempt at electronic correspondence. With as much time that had passed since he’d been forced to flee his home planet of Corvatier, He still hadn’t mastered the foundations of social interaction. At times Nuovo became so exasperated with his behavior that he didn’t speak to him, verbally or otherwise, for days. But eventually the Oredliore would come to pine for just about the only creature on the Arius space station who was willing to sleep with him, and break his stubborn vow.

This particular invitation, however, was not like the others. It was vague at best, stating a simple time and location for Rhys to appear. Admittedly the docking bay wasn’t an area Rhys was overly familiar with. He’d been there before, of course, and occasionally his position as a gofer at Pyrus had him visiting the office stations that oversaw arrivals and departures. Other than that, Rhys had no desire or need to leave the Arius. If his father wished to see him in the flesh, then he typically came to visit Rhys instead of vice versa.

So when Rhys found himself led by the invite to a dock housing a private transport ship with no Nuovo in sight, he was more than a little confused. He rubbed at his furred arm with his cybernetic one, a slight downturn to his maw as his eyes swept about. Beyond the area, there was the bustle of travel among the other dock attendees, cargo being loaded or hauled off of much larger vessels than the one before him. Something about this place made him feel uneasy and vulnerable. Perhaps it was the wide open spaces and lack of full enclosure. Beyond the thin barrier of near-invisible electronic pulse lay open space, after all. All it would take for those currently present at the docks to be jettisoned into space was the Arius’ systems malfunctioning.

Just as Rhys was getting too agitated to wait any longer, his host appeared without much ceremony. That day, Nuovo was dressed in a fine jacket that hugged his broad shoulders, the cut streamlined, accenting his lean, muscular form. Beneath it, a black vest that hung low was buttoned closed, patterned in golden embroidery. He hadn’t bothered with pants, as he often didn’t, his smooth, muscular thighs on full display. The large, black hooks of claw that curved upward from the first toe of each foot clicked on the walkway with his footfalls as he approached, his long, angular head tilting so he could fix his beady eyes on Rhys. When he smiled, the snaggle teeth that jutted upward from his bottom lip made him seem impish.

“Hey, fuzzball,” the lizard-like creature greeted him in a casual tone. “Hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

All four of Rhys’ ears twitched and his snout wrinkled as he huffed at the air a few times. Then he darted forward, metallic legs scraping against the ground as he barely picked up his feet. A small, pink tongue snaked from his muzzle, licking the smooth skin of Nuovo’s cheek. The little mammal, so much like a mutant deer in appearance, if mutant deer had cybernetic enhancements, was grooming him, showing both his affection and exuberance of being in his presence.

“I have not,” He answered in between licks. “I do not like this place, though. There is not much between us and the stars.”

“Pretty amazing technology, isn’t it?” Gently prying the Furlorn away from his face, he held on to Rhys’ wrists, stepping closer to him. “But, yeah, maybe a little scary to someone of your ilk. No matter. I have something that will fix that, pronto.”

Tilting his head in curiosity, Rhys raised one hand to scratch at the fur on the back of his neck.

“I’m going to put this over your eyes, Rhys,” Nuovo said slowly, produced a blindfold with a strap from one of his pockets. “I’ll take it off as soon as we get where we’re going.”

“Oh.” Shuffling in place, Rhys’ eyes fell upon the mask then flickered up to Nuovo’s face. “Ok. I trust you know what you are doing, Nuovo.”

“Of course.”

Slipping the mask over Rhys’ face, Nuovo made sure it wasn’t too tight around his head and that he couldn’t see. Waving his claws in front of the Furlorn, he was satisfied when it didn’t elicit a response, securing a grip around the fur of Rhys’ natural upper arm. Topmost ears swiveling, Rhys turned his head slightly, but it was clear he didn’t know where to direct his attention.

“Follow where I guide you,” Nuovo told him, his other hand going to the mammal’s hip and walking him forward.

“I do not understand why I am not allowed to see this thing you wish to show me,” Rhys said after a few moments, taking careful steps.

Having guided them to the vessel parked at the dock, Nuovo used a device to open the hatch and deploy the ramp up into the loading bay. He made sure Rhys didn’t trip over the edge, his cybernetic soles making clanking noises against the metal as they strode upward. Setting the mechanism to close behind them, Nuovo led the Furlorn towards the heart of the ship.

“You misunderstand,” Nuovo told him with a chuckle. “It’s not that I don’t want you to see, Rhys. It’s just meant to be a surprise.”

“I do not like surprises.”

“_Vög’ka_?” A snort from the Oredliore. “Everyone likes surprises.”

“They can be quite frightening.”

“This one won’t be. I promise.”

As they went deeper, Nuovo passed several bunks meant to comfortably house passengers on long journeys. The one with the widest door was illuminated a solid red, indicating that it was currently locked. Nuovo approached the wall beside it, aligning his palm with the scanner there. There was the whir of the mechanism awakening, and then it was dinging in approval, the door turning brilliant green and irising open.

The bunk beyond was spartan but spacious, housing only a single wardrobe, an armchair, a private toilet built into a division, and a rather large bed. Sitting Rhys down on the edge of the latter, Nuovo used a handheld console to remotely activate the bridge, then set a course for departure. The navigation AI would do the rest for him, giving him little more to be concerned about. Beneath his feet, he felt the hum of the engine coming to life, the thrusters following suite sometime latter.

Sitting straight up, Rhys looked like a prey animal on high alert, his body poised as if he were about to flee from some unknown danger. Regarding him, Nuovo manipulated something on his device. All around them, holo trees sprung up, digital grass pushing up through the deckplating. Soon, they were surrounded by a makeshift forest, the sounds of running water and various fauna alight on the air.

Coming to sit at his side, Nuovo removed the blindfold from Rhys’ face, his claws gliding against the smooth fur of his back as they came to rest upon it. The mammal’s eyes were wide as they fell upon the room, gaze flitting about, muzzle parting in awe.

“How…?” he began, turning sharply to Nuovo. “This is…my homeworld. How have you made this possible? Nothing remained of it after The Great Explosion.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t easy,” Nuovo explained. “I had a team in R&D working round the clock researching Corvatier—”

“_Faun_,” Rhys insisted.

“_Ech’va._ Fine. _Faun_, before it was destroyed. Your planet, it sure was an obscure place, let me tell you. There was not all that much to be found. We had to comb the galaxy for any information other planets and systems had recorded of its existence. I mean, since your species is all but instinct, we couldn’t very well ask them. Your father helped out some, but you know how he feels about our relationship.”

“He is old-fashioned, and it deeply troubles him.”

“Reminds me of my brood father. But I don’t feel like having a damn discussion about family matters right now. After all,” with metallic fingers, Nuovo reached out, gripping Rhys by his muzzle and turning his snout to face him, “today is our half-cycle anniversary. Can you believe we’ve been together that long? Feels like I was berating you for your questionable wardrobe choices during work hours only yesterday.”

“It is very believable, according to the official Arius calendar. I do not understand how you would think that to be inaccurate. Also, my choice of clothing has been adequate for some time now.”

“Oh, I know, kid. Trust me, I know.” The corners of the Oredliore’s mouth coiled in a smirk, the tapered end of his snout nuzzling against one of Rhys’ lower ears. His jaws parted, and he gave the delicate membrane a nip with his front teeth, Rhys jerking his head back. “Kind of wish you’d dress in that synthetic getup again, at least in private.”

Rubbing at his ear, than swiping at one of the nubs of black horn at his hairline, Rhys’ face was etched in confusion.

“You specifically informed me to discard those clothes. So they were sent to the incinerator.”

“_Dan brinst moch thaüm, Ris._” There was the sound of Nuovo’s teeth clicking together. “No matter. There are other things you could wear for me.”

“What would they be, then? Are my clothes now not to your liking?”

A borderline sinister snicker from Nuovo before he answered, “I honestly prefer you in nothing at all.”

“That is very contradictory.”

Hooking a claw under the hem of Rhys’ bulky hoodie, Nuovo did not hesitate as he pushed it upward, exposing the lithe, furred expanse of Rhys’ abdomen and chest.

“Not when we’re alone, it’s not. Lift your arms for me.”

Doing as told, Rhys raised his arms so that Nuovo could work the hoodie off of him and toss it aside. With the flat of his palm, he gently pushed against Rhys’ chest, easing him back until he was lying flat on the bed. Shifting his own position, the Oredliore removed his own coat and had him scoot up a bit, half-draping himself over the smaller creature. His robotic fingers dipped towards the waistband of Rhys’ shorts, which were bereft of any buttons or clasps. He was able to slip them down a bit with ease.

“Is that because you enjoy partaking in intercourse with me?”

Meeting his gaze, Nuovo leaned in, then, capturing Rhys’ muzzle with his own lips. He stayed locked to him like that for some time, enjoying the tickle of fur against his smooth hide, and the warmth that radiated from it and seeped into his pores. When he pulled away, he gave a shake of his head.

“You ask too many questions.”

Rhys’ ears drooped.

“Sorry. I will refrain.”

“Nah, it’s not that I don’t want you to ask me things. It’s just that I’d rather you enjoy yourself today. Come on, I had R&D design this simulation for you and everything, so you could visit your homeworld again whenever you wanted. Certainly it’s more interesting than wondering if I like fucking you. Which, of course I do, or we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Gaze shifting around the room again, Rhys took his time drinking in the images of the forest and wildlife surrounding the bed, the tree boughs hanging lower overhead, rustling in phantom wind. He looked almost lost, as he focused on the greenery, cybernetic arm reaching up to try to touch a budding plant and shifting right through it. His eyes drifted to his fingers, a look on his face as if they had betrayed him.

“I do not understand how you have been able to replicate Faun as it once was, but I do enjoy that I am able to view it once more and not just have it be in memories. I only wish I was able to touch it.”

“Maybe someday you will be. This is only a prototype.”

Though he couldn’t be sure, Nuovo thought he saw a glimmer in Rhys’ normally somber gaze, emotions sparked and enticed. Choosing that moment, he slipped the Furlorn’s pants further down, revealing the thick, furred sheath that was to be his prize. His tongue coiling out, he gave its length a swipe with the long, nubbed muscle, matting the fur with dampness. A few more passes, and he was dipping the tip into the slit, tasting the salty essence that was Rhys as the tapered point of his cock began to stir and emerge. The mammal’s gaze flitted downward, eyes slightly wide, muzzle parted in what seemed like a grimace. Nuovo knew that expression well. Where others might consider it distressed, he understood that it was merely Rhys being startled by his own reactions and pleasure.

To Nuovo, it was one of those endearing, novel things about Rhys that drew him to the other creature.

“You doing alright?” he asked anyway, flicking his tongue against the curve of Rhys’ lengthening shaft, the taste almost sublime in its earthiness.

Rhys’ breath hitched, turned into a hiccup. When he didn’t answer, Nuovo let his tongue trail downward, its dexterous length following the curvature of Rhys’ balls as he pulled clothing further off, peeling it away from the other creature’s fur as if he were unwrapping a succulent treat. He may as well have been. His pulse slowly picking up speed, the Oredliore was not keen to linger, feeling the familiar trapping of impatience stirring as more of his lover was revealed to him. Tongue coiling over the stretch of fur between Rhys’ balls and entrance, he felt something slip around one of the large horns that curved in a bent line from his skull, latch on. He glanced up, watching the rise and fall of the other creature’s chest escalate, his whole body flinching when Nuovo’s tongue dipped down to curl and tease at his hole. The Furlorn was trying not to tremble, and, amused, Nuovo chuckled to himself inwardly. He admitted he was a bit of a sadist, and watching Rhys at odds with his sexual feelings never got old. Ever the antagonist, he worked his tongue against the mammal’s tight ring of muscle, plunging it inside. Rhys’ grip tightened on him, tugging him forward without intending to. Though it wasn’t meant as invitation, the Oredliore took it as one regardless. The undulating mass of flesh pushed further into Rhys, eliciting the first high-pitched whimper from the other creature.

The Furlorn’s cock was fully unsheathed now, its girthy bend set with the subtlest of ridges on the base of the underside. Normally Nuovo would have extended the courtesy of manual stimulation to enhance his ministrations. But Rhys didn’t much care for his companion’s touch, and the Oredliore had broken his ingrained habit during the time they’d been together. Instead he slithered his tongue as deep as it would go before coiling it back out, straightening up a bit as he undid the clasps of his vest. It fell away, revealing the defined planes and deep grooves of his prominent abdominal muscles, the discreet slit in his flesh below them, usually hidden from view, parted to reveal his emerging anatomy.

Glistening with a viscous layer of slick liquid, Nuovo’s sexual organ was atypical, at least outside of his own species. Somewhat translucent, it was mostly hollow with a ovaline shape to its base that tapered off to a thinner shaft perfect for depositing the gelatinous eggs his kind produced for procreation. Unlike most ovipositors found in other species, the flesh of it was packed with nerves and veins and could achieve the same rigidity of mammalian genitalia.

“I know we’re moving a bit fast today,” Tongue smacking against his maw, Nuovo’s eyes were glittering with a hungry light as he looked down at his lover. “But I’m feeling particularly impatient, and you’re looking like quite the tasty morsel.”

Rhys’ words were adamant as he said, “Were you to finally eat me, I do not think I would taste very well.”

“You sure about that, Rhys?” Grasping one of Rhys’ prosthetic legs, Nuovo guided the flexible limb to his shoulder, turning the smaller creature’s body slightly sideways. “Because to me, you look like you’d be quite the delicacy.”

Nuovo had to stop himself from chuckling at the way Rhys’ throat worked as he swallowed hard, obviously made a bit uncomfortable by the statement. No matter. It would likely vacate his mind in the next moments, Jack grasping at his own genitalia, guiding it to Rhys’ hole without another moment’s hesitation. The slippery fluid coating it made it glide in smoothly, the Furlorn’s body taking the first inch or so as if he were born to accommodate it. The snug, warm passage prevented Nuovo from going any further, though, more from the tensing of Rhys’ muscles than anything anatomical. Nuovo was forced to thrust himself back, see-sawing his hips with gentle rolls to work his length further inside, his lover making the quietest noises as he did so.

When Nuovo began to reach the wider part of his anatomy, Rhys’ eyes fluttered closed, his face contorting as if wincing. His tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, teardrop shape of his tail fluttering so that the fur teased at Nuovo’s shaft. The Oredliore was unconcerned with the reaction, as he knew it was just the Furlorn working through the overwhelming sensation of being so full and being stretched even wider. Rhys seemed to grip him with his insides, which felt almost as dexterous as fingers, making Nuovo’s breath hitch. A groan escaped him, turning into something that swung between growl and hiss. He thrust himself forward with potent force, feeling the breath pilfered from his lungs as the abundant fluid drooling from his anatomy guided him in to the hilt.

“_Ite_,” he grumbled between his teeth, claws lightly scratching down Rhys’ solar plexus. “I will never allow you to belong to anyone else. Ever.”

Suddenly Nuovo’s portable console crackled to life where he’d left it on the bed. There was a loud ding, and then a voice was drifting from its speaker.

***Gravitational cortex has been compromised. Artificial gravity conditions can not be sustained. Allocating power to main system until repairs have been implemented.***

“Not this shit again,” Nuovo muttered more to himself, breaking out of his revelry as both he and Rhys’ conjoined forms drifted up from the top of the bed. “_Kiaz’ah!”_

Thin, warm fingers grasped at his skin, digging into his hard flesh as if hanging on for life. Rhys’ eyes were wide as they darted around, his breath coming out in pants. He squeaked out something intelligible, and Nuovo buried his snout against his throat, nipping the fur and skin there.

“It’s just the grav drive,” he told the smaller creature. “I haven’t yet upgraded this vessel to the new system, so it tends to fail sometimes. It’ll take some time to kick back in. In the mean time,” tightening his grip on Rhys’ midsection, he arranged them into a more comfortable position, Rhys’ leg sliding off his shoulder, and swam them across the room until they were braced against a wall, “let’s not let it interrupt us.”

After a few moments, Rhys’ muscles seemed to liquidate, flowing into something mobile from how statuesque they’d been. He still clung to Nuovo, but he seemed considerably more relaxed; an unlikelier candidate for panic. Satisfied, Nuovo gripped him by the hips, drawing himself almost all of the way out of his lover, slamming back in so that Rhys was gasping. Without gravity, it was harder to direct his movements, having to keep his grip on Rhys so that he didn’t drift away. It was also more difficult to actually move, his hips feeling detached from him and stationary even as he built them into a rhythm of hard, shallow thrusts.

Each impact jarred Rhys too hard, making his back thunk against the alloy of the bunk wall, the carapace of his cybernetics vibrating with the sound of metal scraping metal. He whimpered with each thrust, snout rippling as he bared his teeth in little silent snarls. Nuovo only drove into him harder, lack of gravity making him rougher with the Furlorn than he usually was, the slap of their bodies as they collided each time almost deafening.

“Fuck,” Nuovo snarled in his ear, daring to reach up and smooth a hand through the other creature’s hair. “You’re so good at taking all of me inside you.”

Beneath him, Rhys shuddered, legs locking where they were floating around Nuovo’s hips to anchor himself as he began to drift off along the wall. Cock oozing beads of pre-cum, his body pulsed where it gripped the Oredliore within him, milking the bulbous shaft with powerful contractions. His breaths coming deep and ragged as he rode the Furlorn through them, he understood that his lover was riding the edge of orgasm, the pleasure ravaging him at a rapid pace as he seemed to be plagued by random twitches and spasms.

“There you go,” Nuovo encouraged in a raspy baritone. “Cum hard for me, Rhys.”

Rhys’ fingers scrabbled at any viable surface around him, including Nuovo’s hide. His back arched as if he’d been infused with electronic force, bending him nearly in half. Nuovo’s hips were a blur as he fucked him without abandon, his back bowing so his lips could press hard against the Furlorn’s muzzle, his tongue slipping into it. Rhys panted against his mouth. Muscles going taut moments later, his entire body was like a band of synthetic material stretched too far and thin. Barely able to move, Nuovo tried in vain to thrust against the vice that was Rhys’ passage, the walls crushing in on his length. Suddenly Rhys was jerking against him like a puppet with its strings tangled, teeth nearly coming down on Nuovo’s tongue in the process. The Oredliore felt as well as heard the muffled sounds vibrating against his mouth, something warm and thick splattering against his skin.

After that, it was nigh impossible to hold back his own orgasm. Slamming himself as deep as he could get inside Rhys, Nuovo gave himself over to the tidal wave that had been building inside him. The spikes lining his spine, usually smoothed down in rest, sprung to life as it crashed over him and the undertow took him, their razored points sticking straight up. He pulled away from Rhys’ mouth to bellow out his pleasure, the smaller creature beneath him joining the fray with a howl of his own. His genitals throbbing along with his heartbeat, a hot, rapid gush of fluids spilled forth from them, carrying a clutch of miniature unfertilized eggs in their depths, squeezing them out into Rhys’ body. The flow was so powerful, so voluminous, so pleasurable as he filled the other creature to capacity that he lost all sense of time and self, reduced to the sole purpose of laying his brood within another’s body; a brood that would never come to fruition, as Rhys was far from a viable incubator.

Some time later, when Nuovo’s senses had returned to him, and his breathing had regulated, he noticed Rhys staring off into the space beyond them, as if something had ultimately seized his attention. Turning as much as he could while still buried deep in the other creature, he saw an amorphous blob of off-white liquid floating beside them, drifting ever closer to Rhys’ snout. Seeming almost drunk, Rhys reached up with a finger, streaking it through the liquid, some of it clinging to his fur. He brought it to his muzzle, his lips parting to slip the digit inside. Suddenly he gagged and squeezed his eyes shut, jaw falling open so his tongue could roll out in a display of disgust.

Nuovo, ever amused, chuckled deep in his throat.

“That’ll teach you to taste your own splooge,” he rasped, burying his snout against the fluff of the Furlorn’s chest.

“M-My what?” Rhys squeaked, brow furrowing. “What is this splooge? That is not a word I am familiar with.”  
“Don’t worry about it, fuzzball. It ain’t important.”

With that, Nuovo closed his eyes, preserving his strength and energy until the gravity system regulated itself once more and they were both ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> [Blown-Ego](https://twitter.com/WhereIsMyHyphen) made a lovely illustration for this, which can be found [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EGxu8mSXYAADun4?format=jpg&name=large)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope your enjoyed.


End file.
